


Silver And Crystal

by cowardnthief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Fluffy Proposal, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, POV Hermione Granger, Pansmione - Freeform, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Rated T for swearing, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowardnthief/pseuds/cowardnthief
Summary: "Oh, shut up, Parkinson," Hermione said. "Shut up and marry me."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Silver And Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was doing when I wrote this. I think it turned out pretty well, let me know what you think.

Hermione had stared into the eighth-year common room fire until it had gone blurry before her eyes. She rolled the circular metal around between her fingertips nervously and tapped the cold crystal on her palm. She cast a quick _tempus_ and not a minute had passed since she last checked the time. She still had about half an hour before Pansy was due to arrive. She could toss the ring into the fire now and be done with it, if she wanted to. No one would have to know. She sucked her lip between her teeth.

“ _Merlin_ , Granger, what the hell has gotten into you?” Draco drawled from where he lay on the couch. He was reading a book with his legs cast over Harry’s lap. He tossed his head back when he spoke, shaking his platinum hair out of his eyes and looking over at Hermione with only his eyes. Harry, who had been staring down at his Potions essay with his brow furrowed, glanced up curiously, probably happy for a distraction.

“What?” Hermione said, looking over at Draco. Her voice came out a little hoarse so she cleared her throat and swallowed before saying, more clearly this time, “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been sitting there like an idiot for the past ten minutes, and you haven’t even gotten started on that Potions essay,” Draco said. “Sixteen inches, due tomorrow, if you’ve forgotten. Even Harry’s half done, and we both know what kind of a student the _Chosen One_ is.”

“Oi!” Harry said, whacking Draco’s leg with the flat of his hand. “Not fair, I’ll have you know that I -”

“Honestly, I’d expect better of you,” Draco continued, interrupting his boyfriend by speaking even louder. Harry rolled his eyes and gave up, trying instead to go back to his essay.

Hermione looked back at the fire and tapped her leg distractedly, thinking quickly. She had been planning this for months. She wanted to do it, of course she did, but she was terrified of the answer she would get. They were only eighteen. What if Pansy didn’t want to do it so early? What if the ring wasn’t enough for her? Even if she had renounced her family the last summer, Hermione knew she had grown accustomed to luxury. What if…what if they weren’t like that, and Hermione had misunderstood it all? She wouldn’t be able to stand that.

But fuck her doubts. Hermione was many things, but she wasn’t a coward.

She stood to face Draco and Harry, walking determinedly over to them. Harry looked back up and Draco tilted his head with interest. Hermione sat herself down in the armchair opposite the two of them, took a deep breath, and presented them with the ring that had been clenched in her fist. Harry’s jaw dropped and Draco let out a squeak, which he quickly covered for by clapping his hands to his mouth and turning it into a cough.

“Is that…is that for Pansy?” Draco said, unable to mask his surprise and excitement.

“No, for McGonagall,” Hermione snapped with a frown. “Yes, _obviously_ for Pansy.”

“Are you asking Pansy to marry you?” Harry said. A grin slowly spread across his face.

“Yes!” Hermione said exasperatedly.

“No wonder you’ve been checking the time every thirty seconds,” Draco said drily, apparently having composed himself enough to tease Hermione. “Pansy’s going to be back from Muggle Studies in a half hour, isn’t she?”

“I just keep on doubting myself,” Hermione muttered. She rubbed the ring with her thumb again. “What if she hates the ring? It’s a knockoff crystal, it’s all I could afford.”

“Hermione, Pansy’s mad in love with you,” Harry said. “She wouldn’t turn that ring down, even for all the money in the world.”

“I should certainly hope so, for your sake,” Draco said. He gestured towards the common room entrance. Hermione very nearly gave herself whiplash turning around to look. “She’s here early. Now or never, Granger.”

Pansy Parkinson was standing in the doorway. Her shoulders sagged from the weight of her bag on them and her hair was messy from a day of work and classes. Sweat clung to the nape of her neck and her collarbone as she dropped her books on a table. “Fucking _hell_ , I’m tired,” she announced, walking purposefully over to Hermione who quickly tucked the ring into her pocket before she could see. “I think I would have died if the professor hadn’t let us out early.” Pansy pushed Hermione back into the chair and crawled on top of her, wrapping her arms around her waist and nuzzling into her neck. 

Hermione looked down and Pansy and smiled quietly. Merlin, she was beautiful. Hermione wanted this so badly. But she didn’t want to mess up everything they had. Everything they had worked for.

She leaned down to whisper in Pansy’s ear, wishing that Draco and Harry weren’t looking so obviously. “Love,” she said.

Pansy shivered. “Not now, I’m trying to take a nap,” she sulked.

“Pans, babe,” Hermione said quietly. “Come on, I need to show you something in the dorms.”

“Hermione, I _really_ don’t feel like shagging right now,” Pansy said, her eyes still closed, relaxing further. Hermione’s face heated and Draco let out a loud snort, not bothering to hide it. Harry hissed something at him scoldingly, but Hermione didn’t care to listen.

“That’s - that’s not what I -” she gulped, her eyes wide. “Pansy, just…please? Trust me?”

Pansy looked up at Hermione with her clear blue eyes and Hermione’s throat was dry again. “Oh, all right,” she agreed, and Hermione let out a relieved breath. “If you’re going to get all worked up about it. It better be worth it, though. And we’re cuddling after. I haven’t slept in two days.”

Pansy stood and skipped up the stairs, Hermione following closely. Pansy opened the door to their empty dorm room and kicked off her shoes, falling backwards onto Hermione’s bed. Her feet still planted on the floor and her body propped up by her elbows, she beckoned Hermione forward. “Come on, then. Get on with it.”

Hermione blushed again. “No, I told you that’s not why we’re up here.”

Pansy sighed. “Then why won’t you let me go to sleep?” she whined. Her hair fell into her face and she pouted. Hermione bit her lip, suppressing a small smile. This was it. She walked over to Pansy and kneeled in between her open legs.

“You’ll like this better,” she said with a nervous grin. “I hope.”

Pansy pushed herself up so she was sitting properly and looked down into Hermione’s eyes. “What do you mean?” she asked. Her tone of voice told Hermione that she had finally figured out that whatever Hermione had up her sleeve was well worth listening to.

Hermione was breathless. She needed to get this right, but the way Pansy was looking at her made the words curl up and die in her throat. Nothing she could come up with would be enough to explain what she felt, so she planted her lips on Pansy’s gently, pulling her closer by the curve of her neck. Pansy cupped her face instinctively.

“What the hell are you doing, Granger?” Pansy asked. Her voice was soft and quiet and her lips brushed Hermione’s with each word. And it was fucking perfect. Hermione made a quick decision and dug in her pocket without pulling away from Pansy’s hands. Her hand encircled the now-cold metal and brought it in between the two of them.

Pansy’s eyes widened and her hands left Hermione’s face to grasp at her hands. “You’d better not be toying with me,” she warned. “Is this real?”

Hermione winced. “No, it’s a false stone. Cut to look like a diamond, you know? I’m sorry, I know it’s not good enough -”

“I meant is…is what I think you’re asking real,” Pansy interrupted, her voice hollow. She looked into Hermione’s eyes, her lips slightly parted and her gaze searching. “You don’t honestly think I care about how much the ring costs?”

Hermione averted her gaze. “Well…I mean, I was a little worried,” she said. “You deserve something nicer. Something beautiful.”

“I already have you,” Pansy said, sounding breathless, and brought her hands back up, squeezing Hermione’s face affectionately. “You’re ridiculous,” she said, biting her lip as she smiled. “I love you.” Hermione nodded. She didn’t say anything for a few moments. “So…” Pansy said, “are you going to say it?”

Hermione looked back at her again, expecting her face to be plastered with a teasing smirk when it was, surprisingly, gentle, imploring and nervous. Desperate, even. “Are you sure I haven’t ruined the moment?”

“Never.” Pansy barely let Hermione finish her sentence, shaking her head firmly, putting their foreheads together.

Hermione took Pansy’s left hand from her face and the two of them smiled as she held it tightly. “Will you marry me?” she said with a breath against Pansy’s lips. Pansy’s mouth twisted, as if trying to stop her smile from spreading into a lovesick grin.

“Well, I don’t know,” she teased, drawing out her words. “I mean, I’d have to think about it. Give me a few months, I think.”

“Oh, shut up, Parkinson,” Hermione said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Pansy’s mouth. “Shut up and _marry me_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Pansy said, kissing Hermione properly. “Yes, yes, yes. Of course I will.” Hermione slipped the ring onto the hand in her grasp and the two of them let out euphoric laughs into each other's mouths as they kissed again and again, gasping for air in between. Neither could place just why they were so puffed.

Pansy suddenly wasn’t so tired as she walked down to the common room with a blushing and laughing Hermione Granger on her arm, parading her bejewelled hand around the place and gushing to anyone who would listen. Hermione’s heart fluttered when Pansy laughingly said, “Have you met my fiancée?” to Harry, Draco and Ron. It skipped a beat when Pansy whispered in her ear that she couldn’t wait to be married.

And Hermione was fairly certain it had stopped beating entirely when, late at night and in her bed, Pansy took her left hand and compared it with hers. She stumbled over her words as she said sleepily, “We’ll have to get you one of these, won’t we, darling?”

“Shh,” Hermione said, pressing a kiss to Pansy’s forehead. “Go to sleep. We have our whole lives for that now.”

Hermione had forgotten all about writing her Potions essay. She turned up to class the next day and, for the first time in seven years, had nothing to give Professor Slughorn when he arrived at her desk. But she didn’t even care. Because from her desk she could see Pansy, her _fiancée_ , smirking adorably. And if she looked just a little further down, she could see the glittering engagement ring on her finger.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fic! It's not really like the other ones I've written. If I make this a series, next up could be the wedding, but this stands on its own as a one-shot.


End file.
